The overall objective of this grant proposal is to establish a sustainable comprehensive partnership between Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) and the University of Alabama Comprehensive Cancer Center in order to enhance the cancer research capabilities of each institution. It is the ultimate goal of the partnership to make a significant contribution to the elimination of the cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality gap seen between whites and African-Americans. The Partnership will be forged in the areas of cancer research, minority cancer research training and career development, and effective cancer control outreach to urban and rural African-American Communities. Collaborative cancer research projects in basic science, clinical, and cancer control will be established in the first year. In addition, a cancer outreach program to urban and rural African-Americans will be established in year one. By year two, a collaborative minority cancer research training and career development program will be instituted. Administration, planning and evaluation will be provided through a collaborative core composed of an Executive Committee, Scientific Review Committee, Program Development Committee, and Research Training and Career Development Committee. Satellite Biostatistical and Recruitment and Retention Shared Facility cores will be established in year one at MSM and become independent entities by year three, followed by other cores in years two -five. Finally, a formal alliance will be established between the institutions and a comprehensive partnership (U54) will be established within three years, if not sooner.